


King of Mean

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Ben fell in love with Dark Audrey and the story changes completely.





	King of Mean

Ben fell in love with Audrey and her darkness. She saw her standing in front of him, the scepter glowing poisonous green in her hand. 

He felt the power of it and was enchanted to hold it. He looked at the evil queen and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her hotly. Audrey was ecstatic at the feelings she felt. 

The King raised her on his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. They had sex and it was amazing. Mal, forgotten. 

Ben touched the scepter and transformed into the King of Mean. His eyes glowing yellow. He raised his hands and broke the spells Audrey did. Though, for a reason. 

Ben broke up with Mal in front of the whole Kingdom. Everyone screamed in rage and called Audrey a witch and a monster. 

Mal turned into a dragon, out of pain of losing Ben. Audrey struck her down with the scepter and she fell dead in seconds. 

Evie, Jay and Carlos tried to attack the couple of evil but were soon struck with fireballs, courtesy of Ben. Only Evie survived due to magic in her veins. She died after Audrey sent her a killing curse. 

Uma, Harry and Gil were turned into statues and were exploded by Ben's magic. The heroes tried to battle them but Audrey turned them all into lizards, with Ben squeezing them with his leather boots. 

The Auradon Kids formed a resistance to defeat the King and Queen of Mean. Doug, Jane and Lonnie led it. They didn't last long. 

On the first attack, Doug, Willow White, Tyler, Doug's cousins died.

On the second attack, Jane, Chad Charming, Ruby and Jane's fairy friends died. 

On the third attack, Lonnie, Johnny Smith, Aria, Aziz and the other magical children, like Jordan, died. 

The barrier was brought down in order for the villains to help them ruling Auradon. The VKs were executed for forming a fourth attack and Maleficent was back to fairy form and blessed Ben and Audrey's marriage. She was crowned Fairy Queen of Auradon and lived in darkness and horror. She loved it. She even crafted two new Dragon's Eyes and gave them to the royal couple. 

All was horrible.


End file.
